1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolyte producing apparatus used in a medical treatment industry, food industry and agricultural industry, more particularly an electrolyte producing apparatus with a monitoring device for monitoring a concentration of hypochlorous acid contained in a produced strong acidic liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrolyte producing apparatus is used to produce a strong acidic liquid on an anode side and a strong alkaline liquid on a cathode side by electrolyzing a chlorine-containing liquid. When the chlorine-containing liquid is electrolyzed, the strong acidic liquid produced on the anode side contains hypochlorous acid having a sterilizing ability. Especially, it is known that when a liquid containing sodium chloride and potassium chloride is subjected to electrolysis, the strong acidic liquid produced on the anode side contains several tens ppm of hypochlorous acid, and shows a low pH value of 2.5-3.0 and a high oxidation-reduction potential (hereinafter referred to as ORP) of +1,100 mV to thereby possess a strong sterilizing effect.
Thus, in the medical treatment industry, the produced strong acidic liquid is used for disinfecting hands and sterilizing MRSA causing infection in a hospital. Also, the produced strong acidic liquid is used for disinfecting and sterilizing kitchen apparatus in the food industry; and sterilizing fishes and germs, e.g. 0-157, in the processed marine product industry. Further, in the agricultural industry, a strong acidic liquid obtained by electrolyzing a liquid containing potassium chloride is used for disinfecting pathogenic bacteria in a house cultivation for melons, vegetables, pears, flowers and the like, and sterilizing unhulled rices, so that use of agricultural chemicals can be reduced.
However, in the conventional electrolyte producing apparatus, it is difficult to confirm whether the strong acidic liquid having sterilizing effects is produced or not. Therefore, even if a predetermined strong acidic liquid is not obtained, there is a risk of using an insufficient acidic liquid. In case the strong acidic liquid is used for physical safety and hygiene, such as sterilization and disinfection, it is important to obtain the strong acidic liquid with an accurate concentration.
The concentration of hypochlorous acid in the produced strong acidic liquid having the sterilizing ability naturally varies according to a characteristic, temperature, pH value of used tap water or pure water, and production quantity of the strong acidic liquid per unit hour. However, a user does not notice such variation. Of course, it is possible to measure a concentration by mixing the strong acidic liquid produced on the anode side with a coloring reagent, such as orthotolidine, separately prepared outside the apparatus. However, this method includes a laborious management and maintenance, such as exchange and supply of the reagent, which results in an increased cost.